gliwicefandomcom-20200214-history
Gliwice Wiki:Prawa autorskie
Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. :Warning! Information below may be outdated or incorrect. Celem Encyklopedii Gliwickiej jest dostarczanie informacji dostępnej dla wszystkich. Obecne uregulowania prawne wymagają od nas, abyśmy skrupulatnie przestrzegali praw autorskich, informacje z EG będą wtedy ogólnie dostępne, a Wikipedia uniknie kłopotów z wymiarem sprawiedliwości. 'Treść EG jest udostępniana w oparciu o licencję GNU Free Documentation Licence. Udziela się zezwolenia do kopiowania, rozpowszechniania lub modyfikację treści artykułów EG zgodnie z zasadami Licencji GNU Wolnej Dokumentacji w wersji 1.1 lub dowolnej późniejszej opublikowanej przez Free Software Foundation; nie zawiera Sekcji Niezmiennych, bez Tekstu na Przedniej Okładce i bez Tekstu na Tylnej Okładce. ' Treść licencji GNU FDL (wersja w języku angielskim) znajdziesz tutaj. Zasadniczo oznacza to, że artykuły pozostaną na zawsze dostępne na zasadach open source i mogą być używane przez każdego z obwarowaniami wyszczególnionymi poniżej, które zapewniają, że artykuły te pozostaną wolne. Niekiedy EG będzie zawierać materiały tekstowe, dźwiękowe, graficzne lub inne, które są objęte innymi prawami autorskimi niż GNU FDL, a są udostępniane na kompatybilnej licencji (np. Public Domain lub Creative Commons). Informacja o prawach autorskich w takich przypadkach będzie zachowana na stronie opisu grafiki - najczęściej w postaci jednego z szablonów wymienionych na stronie Gliwice Wiki:Opisy licencji grafiki. Obowiązki i prawa encyklopedystów EG Jeśli tworzysz lub edytujesz artykuły Polskiej Wikipedii, wszystko, co wpisujesz do artykułów, jest objęte licencją GNU FDL. Aby mieć do tego prawo musisz: *mieć prawa autorskie do wpisanego tekstu (sam/a go stworzyłeś/aś) *tekst pochodzi ze źródła, które zezwala na objęcie treści tekstu licencją GNU FDL, np. jest to tekst "public domain" lub jest sam objęty licencją GNU FDL. W pierwszym przypadku zachowujesz prawa do napisanego tekstu. Później możesz opublikować go gdzie indziej lub pod inną licencją, lecz nie możesz cofnąć licencji już udzielonej EG - ten tekst pozostanie na zawsze objęty licencją GNU FDL. W drugim przypadku musisz w jakimś miejscu na Wikipedii umieścić informację o prawach autorskich i, jeśli jest to tekst dostępny w sieci, dołączyć do niego link zwrotny. Prawa autorskie muszą zawsze być gdzieś odnotowane (z danymi właściciela praw i datą udzielenia pozwolenia), jednak ze względu na to, że naszym celem jest jak najszersza dystrybucja EG, zawsze treści oryginalne są preferowane od tekstów objętych prawami autorskimi. Nigdy nie zamieszczaj w EG treści, które mogą naruszać prawa autorskie innych osób. Tego typu postępowanie może poważnie zaszkodzić EG i spowodować w konsekwencji procesy sądowe. Jeśli masz wątpliwości co do statusu prawnego danego tekstu, grafiki lub danych dźwiękowych - dodaj stworzone przez ciebie. Informacja nie jest objęta prawem autorskim, dlatego jest zupełnie dozwolone wykorzystanie informacji zawartej w jakimś źródle (np. innej encyklopedii), przetworzenie jej w sposób twórczy i zamieszczenie w EG. Jeśli użytkownik EG chce wykorzystać materiały w niej zawarte, może to zrobić zgodnie z GNU FDL, czyli: *dzieła, w których są wykorzystane muszą same być objęte licencją GNU FDL należy zaznaczyć informacje o pochodzeniu pobranego materiału z EG należy umożliwić dostęp do "wolnej" treści pobranego materiału, czyli tekstu źródłowego. Zwykle wystarczy zamieszczenie linku do oryginalnego artykułu.Jeżeli w wykorzystanych materiałach z Polskiej Wikipedii są treści objęte innymi niż GNU FDL licencjami, użytkownik musi spełnić wymagania zawarte w tych licencjach. Zamieść na stronie szablon , jeżeli narusza prawa autorskie. Zobacz też *Treść angielskiej licencji GNU FDL *Polskie (nieoficjalne) tłumaczenie licencji GNU FDL